Elder Werewolf
by Mystic Sharman
Summary: Knowing that Harry is an Elder Werewolf. Minerva decided to move in next door to him. She then sets about ensuring that Harry is treated right. When Harry started school she took a sabbatical from Hogwarts and got a job as the headmistress at the local primary school. Until she knew that Harry's academic freedom is secure. Harry ends up in Beacon Hills, CA after completing his OWLs
1. Early Years

**Notes**

* * *

**There is a major difference between Elder Werewolves and 'normal' werewolves. Elder Werewolves have the positive side of lycanthropy. It is seen as a blessing are seen as a part of nature and therefore never seen as a dark creatures. In addition, Elder Werewolves can change back and forth between their two forms at will. I am using MTV's Teen Wolf style of werewolf as a starting point thinking of Elder Werewolves. Please note that while in full hybrid form Elder Werewolves looks like a bipedal Siberian Husky. Also note I am going to be setting a quick pace for the early years of Harry's life**.

* * *

**Early Years**

* * *

I loved the summer holidays as Minerva our next door neighbor comes home from working at a Boarding school in the Scottish highlands. I get to hear more about my parents. As they were her students who went on to be on the board of governors.

For the last three summers, she had taken me on a two week camping trip, a week either side of my birthday. My relatives came as well the last two summers, but not this year. This year was deferent, I changed into a husky the night I turned seven. When I was able to turn back Minerva is having her morning pot of tea.

She told me. "Harry. For as long as your family been magical, they have been a rare kind of light-sided werewolves known as Elder Werewolves. Elder Werewolves personality are strongly tided to the moon they are conceived under. Your dad told me that you were conceived under a full Ivy Moon. It is how the old Druids linked some trees to the full moon they are at it's strongest." She finished the cup and pored one for me and anther for herself.

She smiled before telling me about those of the Ivy moon. "Those under the Ivy Moon are known for their ability to overcome all odds. They have a sharp intellect, but more obvious is their compassion and loyalty to others. You like those he talked about have a giving nature, and are always there to lend a helping hand. Their life sometimes seems unfair because it appears that obstacles are coming at them with no prompting on their part. Nevertheless, they endure troubling times with silent perseverance and soulful grace. Those under the Ivy Moon have a tendency to be deeply spiritual and cling to a deeply rooted faith that typically sees them through adversity. They are often softly spoken, but have a keen wit about them. They're charming, charismatic, and can effectively hold their own in most social settings." She finished her last cup of tea.

It was then that she began teaching me how to control my changes. By the end of summer, I was able to fully enter my full husky form at will. She told me that I would not have the magical strength to enter my hybrid form outside of the full moon. She did carried on saying that I will probably be able to, when my magic grows on my fourteenth birthday.

The summer of my eighth birthday saw the start of my magical tutoring with Bill Weasley. In the morning from eight to eleven, we do potions. After a quick lunch we do Arithmancy from eleven-thirty to two-thirty. We then brake for afternoon tea before studying Magic Runes till quarter to six.

He tells me that he is a part time Curse-Breaker at the moment as there is no full time postings available yet. Therefore, he deiced to housesit for Minerva while tutoring me. He tells me that he takes the shorter expeditions to build up his resume.

Since Bill started tutoring, he had taken me at lest once every month to Diagon Ally. That weekend when we went to the magical shopping district, I went to the tent makers and ordered an elite Curse-Breaker's tent for Bill. While I was at it I ordered a custom made Wizard's tent. The outside of the tent is a heptagon externally covering twenty-one square-meters. It is enchanted to have the internal space of a four hundred and ninety times the footprint. It has a potion field lab, runic enchanter lab, library, storeroom, two barracks, a master bedroom, and a commons.

Thankfully, he was able to deal with my cursed scar. There was a soul fragment in it but he transferred it in to a blackish purple gemstone. That he called a black soul gem. In the process, my magic was released from its eternal battle with the corruption from the black soul. My magic core almost cubed in size. Minerva told me that I like all Potters have a well above average core before hand.

Also she told me that magical Potters are usually raised in an environment that encourages imagination and creativity. This produces prodigies in transfiguration. Those that aren't tend to have tough childhoods and become prodigies in warding, curse-breakering, and combative magic.


	2. First Two Years at Hogwarts

In the almost three summers that I have been studding under Bill, I have grown close to him. For the first birthday I spent with him, I gave him the wizard's tent that I know he has been dreaming of getting. I managed to brew language potions for Celtic, Latin, and Hebrew. That gave me full and permanent knowledge of those languages. When I went to Ollivander's I ended up needing a custom-made Ivy and Phoenix tail-feather wand.

I was thankful for the lessons on the proper etiquette for one of my standing. As it helped me deal with idiotic purebloods. I told the young Malfoy. "Draco Malfoy please do not insult those from families of unblemished standing. As your father has not given unbreakable evidence of his so called innocence. He has since proved, by his deeds his true loyalty to the darkness. If I were you I would see if your mother is willing to renounce any and all ties to him and the darkness he so loves."

That shut him up completely. I was friendly to Bill's youngest brother Ron but I told him that he needs to show real interest in something other than playing chess and/or Quidditch and/or eating food. Unless he wants to become a high-end chef. For me study comes first so I would have plenty of time to have.

Before our first fling lesson, I went to Madam Hooch and asked. "Madam Hooch I have heard that the school brooms need replacing. Lately I have been talking with the Goblins and they have told me that I can use my family's charity account to gift funds for things of need in the magical community. So I am thinking that I can give you the money to get brand new brooms that are custom made for learning. As well as four sets of professional Quidditch brooms so every house has an even standing for the cup."

I became quick friends with Hermione and Neville. When not in classes and before curfew we are often found in the glasshouses, the library, or when it's nice with Madam Hooch on the Quidditch pitch. With me help teaching them how to fly.

Wood came up to me the second Saturday of term. "Harry I hear from Madam Hooch that you are a flying prodigy. Our house team is in desperate need of a decent seeker. Therefore, I was wondering if you would want to try out for the team. I hear that first years can now get around the no personal brooms as someone sponsored a full set of brooms for each team."

I was quickly made the Gryffindor seeker. After the first game, I become good friends with Adrian Pucey and Terence Higgs, two of the more decent Slytherins. They are part of a group of Light-sided Slytherins but due to the likes of Marcus and Draco, they cannot make friends outside of fellow Light-sided Slytherins. Within two weeks, an alliance of students from Light and Neutral Slytherin families publicly exiled those from dark sided families. They stated that they were no longer welcome to be called members of Slytherin house. The exiled students can only return after publicly making a magical oath that they will forever renounce any and all affiliation to the Dark Arts. With that, all students in Slytherin from dark families lost their Slytherin trim.

The now Slytherin collective turned to their head of house and proclaimed. "You are no Slytherin. You belittle the one who was orphaned during the event that killed your half-blooded master. You should of been locking out for the son of your childhood best friend. You did not have the balls to stay clear of the last Dark Lord so we send you into permeant exile from Slytherin House." So began the return of Hogwarts's fifth house called Exile House.

At that, the Great Hall expanded to fit an extra house table. Fawkes flew in and deposited the Sorting Hat onto a tall stall that appeared. The Hat came to life and began to somberly sing. "Oh ye whom has Slytherin's traits but are covered by your family's dark shadow or walk in darkness yourselves. You have been banished from your house and in so doing brought back Hogwart's Exile House. This newly restored House never had a noble legacy of its own. For it is reserved for those whom truly deserve exile. There still yet hope for some that are found being too balanced in a good way. Or by restoration to your old house by it's founder's heir. To all I must warn of exiling your founder's heir for unless they are truly deriving they are immune to exile. And it tends to backfire upon the ringleaders. As the founder's heirs have the power to exile anyone from their ancestor's house and to undo any exile that they see as unjust. I know for a fact that there is at least one heir of three founders walking these hallowed halls." At that Fawkes picked the Sorting Hat are left.

The school year was uneventful until the start of the Easter holidays. Neville, Hermione, and I found ourselves at the entry to forbidden corridor on the third floor. We know who made protections for the Philosopher's Stone and we roughly know what the protections are.

We put Fluffy to sleep with a modified portable stereo that plays a classical music continuously. We then slipped past the Devil's Snare, garbed the flying key. I took out the troll and defeated the chess set. Using the riddle, we fingered out what potions to use after replacing all the bottles with poisons. We left an enchanted note for Shape and Dumbadore telling them that there is spear return potion for them stuck on the underside of the table. Once we got stone from the mirror, we found a quick way out. That came out opposite the entrance to the headmaster's office. After we talked to the headmaster, he sent the stone back to his friend Nick.

Over the summer, I meet a hose-elf by the name of Dobby. I found out that House-elves in the service of most Dark-sided families like him are treated poorly. I managed to transfer him into my service and ordered him to find a soul mate to serve alongside him. He came back with a follow Potter-elf.

I managed to buy the Burrow off Arthur for triple his total debts, plus the market value of the property. Then I expanded the property to the nearest muggle road. I didn't kick them out with nowhere to go. As I had built a lovely set of cottages around a culs-de-sac. There are seven cottages so far that I had linked up to a set of electric to magic converters. Each converter powers it's cottage's central ward-stone. At the same time I asked my account manager to set up a magical technology business. That Arthur and his family would be the first employees of the pureblood status.

It will take a good year to get Arthur to the same level as Dudley but he is a quick learner. Thankfully I managed to get a Ravenclaw muggle-born graduate to tutor him. With his new found wealth and free time. He asked Petunia to teach him and Molly how to use the common muggle household appliances.

I could not believe the nerve of Lockhart. As he tried to leach off the fickle Boy-Who-Lived fame so he could stay relevant. However, I have a plan to deal with him by the Christmas holidays.

However it went much quicker then expected. As by Halloween, I managed to put together solid evidence of incompetence. I sent an original copy to Gringotts, DMLE, DME, and the headmaster. With the master copy being hidden where only I could find. The morning after the fest the Aurors came and arrested him for crimes against humanity.

I called over Director Bones. "Madam Bones can you and a few of your Aurors come with me for a few hours. As I know where the chamber of secrets is and what is kept inside." Seeing that Lockhart is contained and is being taken away she agreed.

We made our way to Myrtle's bathroom where using my power as a founder's heir I freed her allowing her to pass on. Then I opened the stairwell leading to the entrance to the fabled Camber of Secrets. Once in there I called out the monster of the camber and used a confounded roster to kill it. I then went to the castle's central ward-stone and charging it with the two soul fragments that I had. The added charge restored the original wards. I added some new ones when I updated the castle blueprints. The told me that the castle and everything under the wards will be modernized over the summer.

It was then that Dobby came up to Madam Bones with Scabbers in his hands. "Madam Bones I finally court the real betrayer of Master's parent's hiding spot. The Rat man told the snake face man that orphaned master where to find master. He is a man I rat form." It did not take long for my godfather to be set free and sent to St Mungo's Hospital.

After visiting Sirius I bumped into Neville and his grandmother. "Oh hallow there Neville. This must be your grandmother Augusta. It is nice to finally meet you my Lady." I kissed Augusta's hand.

"My dear Harry, is any chance that you are an alpha? As I think that becoming an elder werewolf could very well cure my beloved son and daughter-in-law."

"Sadly I am unable to turn them. But with your permission I can try something I recently learned from my Godfather." She allowed me to at least try. I managed to drain all the dark magic residue in their systems. Within ten minutes of being cleared they started recovering quickly. It was like they were waking from a living nightmare. However there was a major toll on my system. So I ended up staying for the rest of the winter holidays in St. Mungo's.


	3. Fourth Year and Dealing with Voldemort

Well third year was so boring that I won't tell you what happened in detail. Only Professor Lupin managed to stay as the DADA professor. Also I picked up Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, and Care of Magical Creatures. Oh I managed to clear Hagrid's name and he was allowed to resume his education. He is sitting his OWLs this year.

Now I could of been entered into the Tri-Wizard Tournament. However Sirius as my magical guardian put his foot down and invalidated my part in contract. It seems that whoever wanted me in did not count for a little known loophole that magical orphans like me that are the last of my line are immune to contracts that will spell the end of the magical bloodline.

I managed to join Cedric's support team. I helped him out with the idea of prepping a bag of goodies to summon from one of my house-elves that will be flying on an elf sized broom near the arena. All he needed to do is summon the bag and trick the nesting dragon that he is there to help her. He got a perfect score for the task. By the end of the first task the real culprit was found to be headmaster Igor Karkaroff as he lost his magic the moment the words this concludes the first task.

The clue for the second task saw Harry and Cedric take a bath together in the Prefects' Bathroom. There they figured out that it will be the traditional damsel rescue but under the black lake. So he managed to learn how to cast some aquatic spells silently. He got in and back out with Cho within half an hour.

Now I managed to intercept the port-key that would of taken Cedric out to a graveyard in Little Hangleton. I managed to ask Madam Bones to assemble a full squad of Aurors and use the rope port-key. She did three better. By bringing three teams with her.

By the time they arrived I managed to trap the last soul peace in the black soul gem. They where helpful in overpowering Riddle. But in the end I soul trapping him. Which had an odd effect on his branded followers. As the almost seven baker's dozen black soul gems I had with me was automatically filled on his death. It meant that all his brand followers died when he died.

I used all but the three dozen strongest to charge Hogwarts central ward-stone to overflowing. Which meant that Hogwarts will be finishing it's overhaul in a matter of days and still be slightly over full power.

I managed to use the Room of Requirement to download as much knowledge as is safe. After it helped me improve my mental defenses. So the following year I managed to pass both my OWLs and my NEWTs. I also got as much material on all my muggle subjects and lacrosse as my elves could get their little hands on. So I can learn them using the same technique.


	4. Start of my New Life

Now with my NEWTs under my belt I was given full access to my family's account at Grengotts. So I managed to gift Arthur the magic tech business that he is doing very at. Then I brought a lot of commercial and industrial land in a small town in California called Beacon Hills. It has a fairly large supernatural population. So I decided to build the town up as magical shopping hotspot. I managed to buy a large estate in the preserve. The house was subjected to arson around six years ago with most of the family dying. As most where trapped inside when it happened.

The transformation to the town was almost instant. There is a lot of buzz that some rich benefactor decided to invert the town's downward spiral. Even the goblins opened a Grengotts branch in the new magical CBD. Which is a really big deal as they do not take such a major risk. Unless an entire clan sees lots of gold in it for them and I'm their first big costumer. Griphook was the leader of a largish minor clan in the British Grengotts branch. So he up rooted his clan to serve my needs.

It was not all in vain. As many exBritish muggle-borns came to become magical shop owners. Filling the empty niches. As they all opened accounts with the new Grengotts Beacon Hills. With them gold started flowing into the local muggle economy. Which meant the local hospital and public schools got large amounts of private donations to help make quality education and health care affordable to the lower paid working class. Freeing up more money in those households for mixed entertainment.

My new woes started after my first school brake. The wards alerted me to first a crazy omega trespassing on my property and killing a dear and leaving. Then a month later Laura Hale. One of the Hales that serviced the fire came nocking on my fount door. She asked about the dear with the vendetta spiral carved on it. I told her what I know and she left. However the wards told me that the crazy omega was back and killed Laura. So I went after the newly minted alpha and killed it. I turned the corpe into ash. Which translated into me becoming an alpha.

However I was to late in putting the rogue Alpha down. Peter it turned out had bitten one of my sophomore underclassman. So after lacrosse practice the next day I pulled him aside and reveled the truth to him. "So you're the the one that has been pouring money into this town." The guy's name was Scott McCall.

After getting Peter's bearer bonds we went into Grengotts. Where I went up to the nearest vacant teller. "Good evening young teller I would like to have the needed forms to set up a personal account for one of my new batas." Having a quick look at the fees I finished with. "Finally I would like to make an assisted withdrawal of three hounded galleons, from the my trust volt. Thank you for your time and may the remainder of your sift be profitable."

With that I went over to Scott who was sitting in the banks vip lounge. "Right I see that you finished filling the fountain pen. You need to put the forums in front of you and start writing it will take care of the rest." When he did so it started filling in the blanks. He looked confused so I decided to explain. "The goblins have charmed these pens to automatically fill in the blanks once you proven honest. Right now for the tricky part getting it to fill in what you want."

After about an hour the forms where complete. So Scott walked up to the same teller I got the forms from and told the taller. "Good evening young teller I have completed these account appreciation forms and like them processed as fast as possible please. As I need to bring my mother her dinner as she is working a double sift and I want to give her some good news."

Once the teller told him that the forms have been logged and an account manager will be with him momentarily. "Well done Scott. You made a good first impression. You should be proud of yourself. Hear we go this must be your manager."

"Alpha Potter, Mr. McCall. I am Nichehook and I will be managing the set up of Mr. McCall's Account."

"Well meet. I hope that you will treat my Bata well. Or your father will not be happy in losing my Account to an another manager. Now Scott this was Peter's but I believe that you should cash it in. As he did not ask for your permission in turning you. Besides he forfeited his estate to me when he trespassed into my home's grounds. Also Nichehook this will cover the fees." At that I left them to it.

That Friday under the full moon I formally inducted Scott and Derek into my pack. I chose to modify the Blood Adoption Ritual to act as a means of pack bringing a new member in my pack. For the ritual I am using Hebrew runes I painted in a seven pointed star. Each point of the star is touching the surrounding cycle. Also at each point there is a lamp stand. Each lamp contains magical fire. When completed both Scott and Derek becoming somewhat magical. Capable of learning some limited magic. So afterwards I decided to explained my life's story to them.

"So it seems that you could very well be faultless." Scott said.

Derek countered by saying. "The only things Harry could be faulted of. Is his hyper generosity and near insatiable need to bring justice to all those who commit evil to him, those he cares about. Or those who brake the law in front of him."

"I will be teaching both of you how to sift into your full wolf from. Don't worry about not being able to transform your clothes with you. As that takes a high level of magic that you don't have yet. So I will be making you guys necklaces that will replicate that skill for you."

Now it took about two months to get them sifting fully. Which freed up time for me to tudor Scott so he would not flunk out of muggle high school. Or else he will need to attend summer school to catch up. By which time the old Nemeton had fully regrown after I had it relocated it close to the rebuilt Hale manor. It took fifteen of the black soul gems to fully restore the tree's size and power. In the process I managed to readjust the roots so I could make a modern druid sanctuary three stories down. It is also where I house my central ward-stone.

The sanctuary is my hidden room, where I could do all my magical experiments without fear of being banished from the town by two or three angry mobs. One or two of which may want to eat me. The sanctuary is enchanted to always have enough room for those that use it. So I bought Scott here so that I can teach him quickly and efficiently.

In way of language potions he chose Latin, Hebrew, and Spanish. Once he had finished absorbing his new language skills I imprinted all my knowledge on the high school subjects that he is talking. Although some of my knowledge on Arithmancy leaked through when we came to both branches of mathematics.

"So this is your secret lair. It seems far to modern to be a place where ancient magic is used on a day to day level." Scott obsessed.

"Well Judeo-Christian Magic is practically a lost art out side my family. As I inherited a very large Grimlore collection. Trust me it was not easy to re-unlock most of them. I did send my ancestral notes to magical printing presses for publication. Well the sections that I could compile into books anyway. There is powerful healing spells written in runic Hebrew from five thousand years ago. Some can heal curse scars while others can regrow limbs. There is even some medical alchemy tomes as well. Oh by the way I am working on my Alchemy Mastery so don't touch that. As it may implode into a black hole."

No one can complain that I'm to perfect. I'm just hyper intelligent and when my experiments go haywire they could be disastrous. But like any wise scientist working on dangerous experiments I take public safety seriously.

I managed to use the remainder of the charged black soul gems to give my central ward-stone it's initial charge. Which was a very large charge. Thankfully the nemeton is helping the charging process alongside the solar panels I had placed on the roof. I also have a private hydroelectriual generator in the dam that I built.


	5. Of Memories, Uncles, and Soulmates

The school year was going somewhat quietly. Until Jackson found out about werewolves and demanding that he gets turned. I did a quick scan of his memories and found out about his fragile self-esteem issues fulling his narcissistic tendencies. I went to the school guidance counsellor Ms. Morrell and booked an entire school day with her. I walked her though the residual memories from reading Jackson's mind alongside some of my own.

Once out Morrell told me. "Ok I need to refer Jackson on personalty. Once you have wiped his knowledge of Supernatural of course. Now I would like to supervise when you perform both memory wipes. Now just let me call Jackson hear. Once we are done dealing with Jackson I will send you home to prepare the selective memory wipe elixir you have been working on. I will visit you at four. So I could help you with any residual issues you may have."

"I will leave you one dose of truth serum and the antidote to use on Jackson. Don't worry it is legal for registered counsellors to use it in full diagnostic procedures. I will need to fill a report on my use of the memory charm."

At that Jackson nocked on the door. So Ms. Morrell invited him in. I placed two medicine bottles on her desk. On my way out I hit Jackson with a silent memory charm. Wiping any real knowledge about werewolves from his mind. I made sure to not wipe what false knowledge he did have. While making sure the replacer memories was seamlessly intergraded.

Now with the free time I now had. I went straight home and started brewing a rare experimental alternative to the memory wipe elixir that I have been working on. Come four o'clock I was ready to add the memories to be cleanse from my psyche. Ms. Morrell had some how let herself into the sanctuary. So I added the copies of Jackson's memories that I showed her to the elixir finishing it. Once it had settled I dunked the elixir and I fell to the ground unconscious.

When I woke up again I found Bill and Morrell standing over me. "Ok how the hell did you guys get into my sanctuary. I hope that you didn't do any damage that can't be fixed be fixed Bill."

"What no hi, how are you doing. And for your information Scott let me in. I don't know how Marin got in. I doubt that she could of fouled your wards if she had any ill intent let alone get any were near the sanctuary wards. Now I need to do some quick scans to see if you're all right." After a few quick scans he said. "You seem to be completely healthy. Oh Remus found out about your alpha status and told me that he would like to join your pack. But he had put off seeing you because of the darkness replant ward on your home."

"I don't blame him. As he spent most of his werewolf life as a pack-less omega. The only time was in a pack was when my dad was alive. Seeing as I am fine I have a beta adoption ritual to perform. Expecto Patronum."

Ten minutes later Remus was dragged into the sanctuary by my two betas. "Remus what caused you to relapse so hard. Don't tell me now just get in fount of me now!" Once he did so, I brought him into my pack. Which caused all his scars to heal up completely and made him bulk up. Both physically and magically.

With an extra magical in the pack Scott and Derek got a magical boost. Making Scott a full wizard in his own right. Which was picked by the American Department of Magic. Scott got just got relabeled as a magical late bloomer. When Scott got confirming this. I did a heritage test which revealed that Scott's dad was adopted and his grandfather was Charlus Potter.

"Why dose Charlus sound so familiar?" I asked.

"Because Charlus and Dorea were your Grandparents and James confessed that he had a twin brother who was a squib. That had his memory modified and his inner-wolf bound when he was adopted out." Remus replied.

"Scott can you get your dad over here now. Like right now. Please don't give me that look. As I will pull rank and Alpha Command you into doing it. You know that my mum's side of the family is are full of horrible people so I would like to get to know him. Besides have that huge being bound all those years must of been what driven him to drink so much."

Scott tried pouting but he stopped just before I pulled rank. When he got back I offered him to officially join the Potter family as he is one by blood. The fallowing night I had invited Melissa over for dinner for the big reveal. When Regulus got hear I brought him to formal sitting room and told him that he was adopted out and was in fact my uncle. He didn't believe me at first. He changed his tune once I did the unbinding charm on him. In fact he started crying uncontrollably. So I had to gave him a Calming Draught.

Later I did a reintegration ritual that my dad developed to bring Regs back into the family. Which had the effect of nullifying his divorce to Melissa. According to the Potter family charter the only way for a marriage to be nullified is by a finding one's soul mate. Which sucks for them as they are soulmates. Making it all the more binding.

Scott asked if there is a soulmate finding spell. Which I told him that I have whole tomes devoted to the subject of soulmates. A few days later Noshiko Yukimura came nocking on my door. "Yes may I help you?"

"My name is Noshiko Yukimura and I am wondering if you know what happened to the tree where you have your swimming hole."

"You must be the one that summoned the Nogitsune I found at the old site of my nemeton. Don't worry about it getting out as I am planning on dealing with it on the summer solstice."

"Thank you for dealing with it. By the way do you know where Scott Potter live? As I saw a vision of my daughter's future husband."

"Come inside and I will tell you what you need to know." I told her that Scott is my cousin and was interested in seeing if he had a soulmate. After learning that his parents divorce was magically nullified because they found out they were soulmates. "So he decided to jump the gun and did the Soulmate Draw Ritual. That you must've intercepted."

"Well that's nice. I take it that he is a wizard and you at least know about him." She replied.

At that Scott came in. One look at me he started acting like a little kid that got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "Scotland McCall Potter! What did I say about doing the Soulmate Draw. As the Potter lovers luck has struck you. Because this lovely lady is the mother of your soulmate. She is a nine tail Kitsune that is nine hounded year old. Be glad that she hasn't came after you yet. Don't think I will protect you. As I don't have that kind of strength nor would I want to. All I would ask is that you let him live but just put him in his place."


End file.
